


Naruto is online

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Just a lot of characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Naruto characters have different ways of communicating and this time they do it online. You may know me from Dear Diary or Things my little brother asks who are published on fanfiction! All characters can make an appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto is online

**Author's Note:**

> Giving another crack fic a try! This time it's all about the Naruto characters going online and I will try and recreate scenes that has happened in the series as well, but with a funny note, or at least I will try. This is just a start and I'm planing on making the rest a bit more funny than this one! Also check out my other crack fics Dear Diary and Things my little brother asks!
> 
> Nicknames will change in different chapters and I won't always make it this obvious who is who, so hopefully you'll get ;) Let me know what you think so far!

_ForeverMisunderstood is offline_

TheRamenGod: Sasuke! Where are you going?

PinksHaveMoreFun: No, Sasuke, you have to stay here! You can't just leave me. I need you!

TheRamenGod: What are we going to do now, Sakura?

PinksHaveMoreFun: You have to get him back, Naruto. For me.

TheRamenGod: Okay, I promise I will get him back. No matter what.

PinksHaveMoreFun: Thank you, Naruto. It means a lot.

TheRamenGod: You can count on me, Sakura, believe it.

_ForeverMisunderstood is online_

ForeverMisunderstood: Seriously guys? My internet drops for like a minute and you're all panicking already?


End file.
